


The Sun Sets

by Phoenix_Fire925



Series: The Sun Rises [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Death, Depression, Hurt, Running Away, Sad, im still so sorry, self blame, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: If you haven’t read my other work before this, it’s called the Sun Rises. This is based on what happens afterwards.





	The Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> TW for death, depression, and running away

Jared was the first to know. Heidi asked Jared to find Evan, after all, Evan wasn’t answering his phone again. So, Jared drove to the orchard. 

‘It’s fine!’ He remembers telling her. ‘He’s just sleeping. You know him.’

Jared got there.

Jared saw blood. 

Heidi learned second. She was met by a tear streaked Jared. At her job. At the hospital. 

“E-Evan” he choked out. The cried together. 

Evan was announced dead. 

Not even a week later, Jared was announced missing. 

Heidi was lost. She lost her son and what seemed like her second son in a week. She was heartbroken and depressed, but not suicidal. She sees what happens to those around her. She thought the only thing keeping her alive was Evan, now it’s to preserve those around her. She still hurts. But she can't seem to only blame herself. She tried, at least she thought she did. The problem was, was that Evan didn't write a will. She winces when she thinks that, but it’s true. She doesn’t know if she ruined his life. 

Even through all this, she loves him. 

Jared, on the other hand, blames himself completely. He used to take pride in how he was loud and ‘spoke the truth’, no matter how mean. Fuck, he wishes he would’ve kept his mouth closed. Evan’s dead because of him, Connor was pushed over by him and Evan, he was a murderer. So, he did what any bully would do.

Jared ran. 

So, what was left of the broken town? Two families, each broken in their own ways, each lost a son. They reconnected, their sons not there. The families cried together. Mothers, father, and daughter. The single child left.

Zoe was lost. She was pissed. She was broken. 

Zoe lost her brother and her ex-boyfriend all too soon. First, her asshole brother, who she decided she’d never get over him completely. Now her b-ex boyfriend? What the hell. She wonders if she should leave too. It might be easier. It would definitely be sweeter. 

But, she doesn’t. And she hates herself for it. 

She’s sent to an outpatient hospice program. She learns other’s stories, and even connects with a few other students. She talks maybe twice before she’s dispatched in two weeks. She learned a few things, but what she learned the most was to be quiet. 

Things are broken. They are often broken in a disaster. And many can never get fixed into what they were before the disaster. The entire town was what was broken after the disaster of two boys’ deaths. And nothing can bring the people back to what they were. Nothing stops the mourning. No one is given time to get over it. That’s how things are. 

The sun sets.


End file.
